A Champion's Game
by Heroes-Legacy
Summary: The South's Assassin was just given an interesting offer. Stay and rot in the mines, or go with Captain Trafalgar Law and play as a Champion in the King of Dressrosa's tournament. Of course Kid went with the Captain. What new challenges will await him through this trial? Will he gain his freedom, or be left behind to rot? Mainly Kid x Law.
1. Prologue

_Warnings: In this story there will be m x m, non con, dub con, blood, gore, swearing and violence please if you cannot stand any of these things do not read this story, or be cautious when reading it. _

_This isn't a modern story, but it isn't based on the actual storyline either. Many of the One Piece characters will appear, none of whom I own! I just enjoy writing about different situations to put some of my favourite characters into. I have the whole plot typed up and as long as things don't change there may even be a sequel to this story (as long as people actually enjoy __**this**__ story first). _

_I am still __**very**__ new to writing, so any reviews/criticism will help me improve greatly, to see what I'm doing currently correctly or what I am doing wrong. Please and thank you. _

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Prologue**

Kid was pretty much used to being dragged everywhere in shackles and at weapon point, then again most of the 'workers' here were treated with the same curiosity, the guards being all-so-generous towards them. Today had been a bit of a change though, after the lumpy gruel the guards came into his cell, but instead of holding a pick-axe they held a piece of cloth, which had been quickly tied around his eyes.

Now he was being yanked about by his arm, his hands firmly cuffed together, striding up flights of stairs and striding down the corridors. The long travel of going up and down the stairs, turned around and lead to another hall, taken back to same way, it was probably meant to confuse him, but his escort didn't succeed fortunately, Kid could easily remember his route if he needed to go back. All Kid needed to do was some simple backtracking. Or just jump out a window.

His ears caught the loud, booming creak of the doors being forced open ahead of them and soon his escort shoved him through, nearly sending him crashing to his knees as he bit back a snarl at the treatment. Then his blindfold was yanked off, the royal emblem was immediately waved in his face, embroidered on the uniform his escort was wearing.

"So this is the man the King's fiancé wanted." A masked man approached, turning to look over at his escort, though his features were covered by a hood. "Are you sure about this... Law?"

"Yes." 'Law' nodded, lowering the hood covering his face, Kid grinned at the grey stormy eyes, they looked disinterested in everything. He could pay for not paying attention to him sooner or later. "Eustass Kid was the one wanted."

"Wanted for what exactly?" Kid snorted out, derailing his attention to the conversation, he didn't know what these idiots wanted, but it wasn't probably anything good.

The guard glanced around the room, men were stationed at each pillar, looking smart and shielded in their uniforms, but Kid knew better than anyone if you threw a knife or dagger the right face you'd get their throats or faces. Law caught his attention though, nodding his head towards the door, dismissing them but looked over to the masked man. "Penguin, stay."

Weren't they underestimating him a little bit?

Law then turned away and strode over to a table, filled with fruits and sat down, offering Kid a lazy smirk as he crossed his legs, shit those were long, almost like a wo- "How would you like to play a 'game' with some champions South's Assassin?"

Kid felt himself smirk back after hearing that, this guy had a gleam in his eyes that interested him. "And what game would that be?"

"Have you heard that the war is coming to an end now?" Law asked, making Kid frown at the avoidance, so he kept quiet just to see if he could bug the guard, the bastard just flowed right with it though. "No? Then you should know the leaders of the war are coming to meet each other in Dressrosa's main city. King Doflamingo is going to host a tournament lasting twelve days, each leader shall get to pick a 'champion' to play in the tournament. Since the King is the one holding the peace treaty he gets to name the winner of the tournament his 'Champion' one who shall work for him and complete any errands he likes."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kid sneered, he could feel himself growing bored.

Law smirked playfully. "The King has allowed his fiancé to choose a 'champion' and so I was told to ask the South's 'great assassin' to become their Champion and win the contest."

"And what would I get for winning?" Kid made sure to ask, feeling a bit more interested now, after all if these games were any fun he might actually consider joining in, the mines weren't that entertaining after a while.

"The King said you'll no longer need to be the mine's prisoner, after six years of service to him. That is, if you win."

Kid scowled, there was always a catch. "And if I don't win?"

"Then you'll be sent back into the mines to work until you die."

Kid gritted his teeth, frustrated. "And who are my competitors?"

Law lazily waved a hand, looking bored, the smug bastard. "Most are criminals looking for a way out of their current predicaments, and some are fierce knights, bound by honour, some other's have been picked because of their skill and loyalty. None as famous as the assassin from the South, though their have been some... Rumours running a muck."

The masked guy who was allowed to stay, Penguin then caught his attention."We don't know if they are competing yet Law."

"Most likely they will be, Shanks-ya seems to trust Straw Hat-ya a great deal."Law murmured, curiously. "And who wouldn't pick Marshall to compete? He's been getting a reputation lately."

"Yes but Captain Marco from the Whitebeard Company captured him."

"After Marshall took out their leader and a few more men yeah." Law seemed to snort because laying his eyes back on Kid. "Anyway Eustass-ya, I think it's time I got your answer. Will you fight as a champion?"

Kid glared down at his cuffs before glancing out the window, remembering the smoke filled skies clouding his vision everyday and the dark cells sapping away his strength day by day, stinking of death. "Of course I'm going to take the offer." Law looked pleased but Kid wasn't finished, he couldn't even hold back the smirk forming on his lips. "But I'll be the Champion if you agree to free me in two years."

Law surprisingly looked amused, while Penguin looked like he was going to protest. "Three years. If you win and after three years of service as the King's champion you shall be released."

Kid couldn't resist a chuckle. "I'm surprised a lowly guard is allowed to bargain for the King."

"Well unfortunately for you Eustass-ya, I'm one of the King's elites." Law offered with an all too smug smile, grinding on Kid's nerves. "And I'm also the one who will be escorting you to the castle, where the tournament will be held."

"So when do we leave?" Kid felt himself sneer, the sooner this tournament was finished, the faster he'd be free.

"Tonight." Law hummed, glancing over at Penguin before standing up. "I'll leave the preparations to you Penguin."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay overnight?" Penguin frowned. "We've been riding for a month."

"There are places to stay along the road." Kid was surprised to see Law offer the masked man a smile, though it was only brief. Still though... That smile... "Unless you need a break?"

"Of course not Captain. I'd follow you anywhere." Penguin seemed to beam, even though he was wearing that damned helmet that masked everything above his neck.

Law snorted, rolling his eyes before wandering over to Kid and grasping his arm and yanking him up. "Come on Eustass-ya, I'll show you to your room where you can get cleaned up and eat something before we head off."

This was it, Kid was going to get out of this hell. He was going to be free and all it would take was to win a tournament and service some idiot rich King for three years.

Then he'd be long gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This feeling was completely foreign, here Kid was, lying in a large bath filled with warm water, having the dirt that caked him cleaned off which was a relief. He had forgotten the proper colour of his skin, the dirt now revealing his pale skin, which he was sure got worse during his months underground.

He was getting tempted to cover himself back up, it looked too out-of-place now but he pressed on, trying to make the most of his bath which was quickly turning mucky. He couldn't care any less, a bath was a bath and he hadn't had one in a _**long**_ time. The only time they had been given a chance to clean up was for inspections, where they were thrown into a cold shower room altogether for a couple of minutes before being dragged back out.

Kid was starting to feel a sharp pain though in his hands, his nails were damaged badly, cracked and broken which left him picking at them sometimes during his bath. He couldn't help it, some parts were peeling off, adding to the sting in his hands which made him poke and prod at the nails.

"Don't pick at them."

Kid scowled, looking up to see the Captain entering the bathroom with some clothes. "Ever knock?"

Law just smiled pleasantly. "Why? We're all men here."

"That's not the point asshole!" Kid scowled, trying to see if there was anything nearby to cover himself with and unfortunately for him, it failed.

The fluffy towels were at the other side of the bathroom and Law looked all too amused at the situation.

"Don't worry Eustass-ya, I won't laugh at you." He heard, making him growl lowly.

"There ain't no reason to laugh in the first place bastard."

"Then you won't mind stepping out your bath. The water is completely dirty now anyway so you should be properly cleaned." Law pointed out, smirking lightly as he placed the clothes down beside the towels.

"Perverted bastard." Kid scowled, but made sure to keep himself turned away from the Captain as he got up, stepping down lightly on the tiled floors.

"There's no point hiding Eustass-ya. I have to do an examination of you anyway."

Kid choked, and felt his feet slip on the floor, still wet from the baths waters making him stumble, while falling backwards though he felt a pair of hands grab underneath his arms, keeping him up.

"You nearly knocked your head off the bath Eustass-ya, some assassin you are." He heard Law snort. "Did _he_ really pick the right person for the tournament?"

"_**What the fuck do you mean an examination?!"**_ Kid seethed, glaring up at the Captain. **"I'd need a fucking doctor for that and I don't even need checked over bastard!"**

Law lightly frowned at him. "Don't be a child. You've been rotting in those mines for a year Eustass-ya, there are bound to be problems with your health at the moment. I need to know what your body is capable of."

"**And then why are you doing it?!"**

Law hummed, this man was so easily wound up, it was amusing. "I've had training so stop fretting Eustass-ya."

Law noticed the redhead pause in his rant, confused. "Eh? Why would a guard Captain have medical training?"

"Most do, just not at such a depth mine is at." Law pointed out lightly, he could feel how light weighted the assassin was, dangerously so, since he was still easily holding the taller man up from the floor. "Now, shouldn't we get you dried off?"

Kid seemed to pause again and look over himself, yelping when he noticed how spread open he had left himself. Law couldn't resist chuckling when the assassin leapt from his arms to turn his back to him, Law even swore he saw a blush.

"How cute Eustass-ya. Now get dried off so I can properly examine you." Law ordered casually, earning a glare but he thankfully obeyed, probably still embarrassed.

Kid slowly dried himself off, wanting to try and delay this so that the bastard would change his mind. What the hell? Examining him, the Captain must be crazy if he thought he'd be willing to put up with this. He'd surprise him and make his escape, even if he had to run about naked.

The assassin, once mostly dried suddenly darted round, aiming his fist at Law's chest but suddenly he felt his wrist being grabbed and his feet slipping against from beneath him. He landed face first, groaning as a pressure rested on his back and his arm was twisted behind him.

"Done with your tantrum?"

"I am gonna murder you bastard!" Kid snapped, wincing as his arm twisted up further. "Fucking hell stop!"

"Then don't try that again. Or I might just start hurting you." Law warned, releasing his grip but staying on his back. "So is that you done drying off?"

"...Yeah..." The redhead groaned out, reluctant for what was now going to happen.

* * *

This actually wasn't so bad, first Law had taken his weight and height measurements. Then Law had pulled out a sheet, most of it filled in, Kid tried to take a peek at the blank bit, but couldn't see it making him scowl, unsure what the crazy wannabe Doctor was going to do.

"It's a lifestyle questionnaire, used to help me calculate out a patient's health. I've filled out most of your lifestyle from the ground's inspections, the only one left is sexual history-"

"**Why do you want to know about that?!"**

"Don't be a big baby Eustass-ya. It's apart of the health exam." Okay, so maybe Law was having a bit too much fun with this and being a bit off professionalism, but Eustass' reactions were adorable.

"Quack doctor." Kid scowled, crossing his arms.

Law smirked, glancing at the sheet. "So how many sexual partners have you had in the past few months?"

Kid scowled. "Well there was that asshole. That bastard Sketchmen, I think I had a concussion at the time so I can hardly remember it." Then he looked pondering again. "There was that cowardly bastard a few weeks ago, killed him afterwards."

"Unsatisfactory for you?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"He kept screaming about wanting to leave and broke down crying. It was pissing me off." Kid snorted. "He even asked me to protect him from the guards, hm and speaking of which there was that one guard. Heard he left though, Drake or something? Think he was drunk."

Law chuckled. "You may meet him again. I heard he might just be in the tournament, though that was before he left."

"Oh and there was this hot bitch, she was a sadist. Kept whipping everyone, Sadi or something?"

"Ah, Sadi-chan, I'm surprised she would be down here, normally she's stationed at Impel Down." Law murmured, looking a bit puzzled. "I'm also surprised you had sex with her."

"It was when I was tormenting that cowardly bastard, she got aroused by his screaming or some shit." Kid shrugged. "From what I remember it was a good night."

"You know I only asked how many people you shared a sexual relationship with, not who they were." Law pointed out, earning a grin.

"What's wrong? I thought you would enjoy listening to it."

The Captain rolled his eyes, snorting. "I believe you take me for some kind of pervert Eustass-ya."

"Asking me these questions makes you sound like one, quack doctor."

Law rolled his eyes. "Are you really that uncomfortable? You were just telling me all about your relationships."

Kid chuckled, oh he could go into a _lot_ more detail but wouldn't even dare with this asshole. "Not all of them. Nor in great detail."

"I'm not sure if I should concerned or not."

"Don't fret Captain, we had a good time."

"Except your 'cowardly' partner." Law hummed, moving to the next question, okay, so it was about what kind of protection they used but Law was in the mood to torment someone. "So, was this all at night or were you in the showers?"

Kid choked, glaring sharply at him, and the blush was back. **"Why do you need to know about that?!" **

"For your health of course." Law smiled sweetly, it was amusing to embarrass the feared assassin of the South, his blush was as red as his hair. "What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't make sure your health was the best it could be? There could be diseases lingering in certain areas, especially in the bathing rooms."

"**You're bullshitting me aren't you?!"**

Law smirked. "Why yes, yes I am."

Kid paused for a moment, not having registered the answer it seems. "Fine then- **Wait what?! You son of a bitch!"**

"Okay better question, top or bottom?"

"**FUCK YOU!"**

"I'll say top then."

* * *

Kid had dressed himself in the clothes Law provided for him, the fucking Captain had ran away when Kid had started chucking things at him, chuckling loudly when he escaped. Kid would have went after him, but he had been naked and by the time he dressed the Captain was long gone.

He straightened out his shirt, the fabric was foreign to him, not having any holes, nor was it caked in dirt and tearing to shreds. He felt the need to tear it off, it felt too off for him but before he could the door to his room open up again, in the mirror he saw Law approaching, making him scowl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Language Eustass-ya, besides I've brought nail polish for your nails." Kid noticed Law shaking a tiny vial in his hand.

"Nail polish?" Kid blinked, what the heck was that for?

"Your nails are chipping and broken badly. You're lucky you aren't bleeding at all. I'll have to try and trim them back but it will be sore."

"Okay, but I still don't get the polish."

"It will keep you from picking at them, the polish should smooth them over and keep them pressed against your skin. I will keep treating them everyday to fully repair your nails again but it might take time."

Kid sighed, holding out his hands. "Fine, let's see you work 'doctor'."

Kid was surprised how patient he was, the trimming was sore, especially on his fingers, smaller pieces chipped off much to his frustration but cutting them down lessened the risk of Kid losing a nail since they were so weak. Law told him to let them breathe for a while and ended up coming back later, sitting down on his bed while Kid sat on the floor, grumbling in boredom, his hand felt comfortable though sitting on Law's lap, being carefully painted over.

Kid didn't bother moving, just quietly watched as Law worked on his fingers. Law noticed his quiet demeanour and though he didn't want to interrupt it, he decided he would have to. "You will need to get new clothes soon. We only have a couple about your size, though we should come across a few villages, maybe even larger towns where we can get some clothes for you."

"You picking for me?" Kid frowned, he didn't trust this guy's fashion sense, that fluffy hat for starters.

"You can pick yourself if you want, just don't spend too much of my money."

Kid blinked, surprised. "Eh? 'You're money'?"

"Who else here would pay for you?" He noticed Law raise an eyebrow at him but... Still he could wait until they were at the palace, he could let him suffer in grotty clothes but instead is choosing to use his money to pay for him?

Kid smirked, he wasn't going to get sentimental for this guy. "Heh, I'll make sure you go bankrupt asshole."

Law looked amused. "I'm sure I'll find a way to make you pay me back."

* * *

The pair headed outside after Kid was finished cleaning up and Kid made sure to ignore all the prisoners. They weren't of any interest, he either bet the crap out of most of them or he fucked the others, well Sketchmen was one of the ones were he fucked and fought him, he was interesting at least but a fucking pest so there was no regret leaving his ass behind.

He and the Captain soon arrived at the prison's front where a caravan of horses were lined up orderly, he guessed all these guys were heading with them to Dressrosa castle, considering the banners. A brunette wearing a pair of shaded glasses soon caught his eye since he was wondering towards them, bringing along two horses with him and with a scowl of shoved the rope into Kid's hand, what the? Who the hell was this guy? Then the asshole smiled brightly at Law, handing the horse's reign to him. While Law turned his attention to his horse the brunette whirled around, glaring dangerously at Kid, too bad in his eyes that this guard looked as dangerous as a newborn puppy.

"You don't deserve to be watched by him. He must hate it. Your presence everywhere with him." He hissed darkly. "You do anything to upset my Captain and I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a white haired man approach Law, smiling gently, he then noticed the Captain smile back, that smile wasn't his normal one... What the hec-

Then he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt, dragging his attention back to the puppy. "I swear, you do anything to the Captain I'll end you!" The brunette barked quietly.

Kid just waved him off, not bothering to get into a big fight about it. "Get lost, you should be more worrying about yourself at this rate."

"Oh-" He tried to snarl but it seemed they regained Law's attention.

"Something wrong Shachi?" Law asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

'Shachi' seemed dazzled by the smile the Captain offered him, shaking his head meekly, he even released Kid's shirt who raised an brow, confused. "No of course not Captain. Actually I was just about to ask you if you wanted me to watch him? He'll never escape my eyes!"

The white haired giant then spoke up, looking alarmed but determined. "Captain I can watch him too! You can just relax on the journey back to the castle! We'll take care of it!"

"Of course! Bepo and I will both watch him! We'll never take our eyes off him!"

Kid smirked, well won't they now? "So I can't even take a shit by myself huh?"

"If that's what it takes to let the Captain relax then yes!" Shachi snapped, nobody noticed the tortured groan from Penguin nearby.

"Shachi, I'm not sure I want to watch him do the toilet." 'Bepo' frowned, looking torn between Law and Shachi.

"C'mon Bepo! It's to help the Captain!"

Then Kid remembered that Law's men seemed to be fascinated by him, they seemed to only live and breathe for for the Captain. Was it intentional perhaps? Maybe Law bribed them to make himself look good or-

Then Kid paused, noticing the looks Law was being given, the desperate looks of those who wanted to please, several calls being shouted out to be the ones to keep watch over him so that their Captain didn't have to worry and could relax.

He was amazed to see the fond smile he threw them all, not that smug one that made Kidd want to strangle him half the time or the insincere one where he didn't know what he had planned.

"I can handle it. Don't worry." Law chuckled, earning squeals from his subordinates.

"_**Captain's so cool!" **_

Kid fought the urge to groan, how pathetic where these guards?

* * *

For a while now Eustass had been asking as many questions as possible, Law wasn't even sure if he realised that he was deliberately keeping him in the dark with his insane prodding. No matter how he acted Law remembered what Eustass was and still is, an dangerous assassin and they had to take precautions to keep themselves safe, such as cuffing his wrists to his saddle while the reigns were attached to Law's horse.

"Oi Trafalgar, stop ignoring me asshole." He spotted Eustass scowling at him, it seemed he gave up on playing with the cuffs on his wrists and was now set on glaring at the nearest person.

Which, unfortunately was Law, though since the second closet person was Bepo, Law found that he didn't mind as much anymore.

"My apologizes Eustass-ya. I just got bored listening to you."

"What? You want me to talk about my sex life again?" Eustass' only expression right now seemed to be scowling, but to Law's amusement he could see a tint of red on his cheeks, before he could comment on it though a certain _someone_ yelled.

"**WHAT?!"** Shachi seemed to just pop out of nowhere, suddenly beside Eustass' horse, glaring darkly at him, Law wasn't even sure what was wrong with him. **"How dare you tell the Captain about your sex life!" **

Oh, so _that's _what's wrong. Obviously Shachi felt left out.

With a smirk Law glanced over at his subordinate. "Yes, he was telling me about the people he fucked in the showers. Some obviously didn't please him since he killed them afterwards." Law ignored Eustass's squawking from his horse. "He even managed to get a few guards, one of them was rough and violent with him, especially with the whip-"

"**YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!"**

Law had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as Shachi began to berate Eustass and nearly caved in when Penguin literally had to restrain the brunette from jumping Eustass, meanwhile the redhead was as bright as his hair, glaring darkly at Law.

_This trip was going to be fun._

.**:End of Chapter:.**

_**Review Replies**_

So to any reviews I couldn't reply to I've decided to reply to them here:

**G**_**uest**_  
_Putting this out there, but by chance have you read 'Throne of Glass' by Sarah J Maas?_

No, that's my first time hearing of it, it sounds like it has something to do with Game of Thrones series, is it an add on? And is it good? (If not I apologize, I love the Game of Thrones series, I can't wait until the next Season comes out.)

_**yoi**_  
_cool. I like it_

Thank you, I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The week had gone by way too slowly for Law's liking. The scenery disinterested him as he had been on this very same road about a week ago but now it was scorching hot instead of the nice, light breeze it had been before.

Now Dressrosa was usually hot, unbearably so even after the few years he had been living here for. He had been born and raised in the cold, icy North though, raised against the cold bitterness which lead to his current state. Sticky, sweaty and dizzy which left him feeling disgusted with himself, meanwhile Eustass seemed perfectly at ease, which was understandable as he was from the South. That meant rich, warm weather with sunny skies and beaches.

_Law hated it all._

He was tempted to hand the reigns to Eustass and tell him to get himself to the castle by himself while he jumped into a hopefully cold lake that was hopefully _very _swallow as he couldn't swim. Not that he would ever let a certain assassin though as he would probably push him into the lake.

"Captain!" He heard a voice call to him, making him look over at Bepo who was offering a smile. "We have reached village."

Law nodded, glancing back to catch Penguin's eye who met his own. "Penguin, take yourself and the others to find some accommodations, I shall find you later."

"Where will you be going Captain?" Penguin sounding disapproving nearly making Law sigh.

They babied him too much at times.

"Eustass-ya needs new clothes soon so we might as well get them while we are here. So he and I will be heading to a store."

His companion nodded. "Alright, but Captain try to have the three of you head back quickly, we should have dinner and an early night as soon as possible."

_'The three of you'?_ "That was a hint wasn't it Penguin?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Of course we won't just leave you alone with an assassin Captain. If you dislike that you can come with me and Bepo and Shachi can go buy clothes for Eustass with some spare money."

"Don't you have any faith in your Captain?" Law frowned lightly, earning an expected shake of Penguin's head.

"Of course we believe in you Captain but your safety comes first. Besides I believe it would be better if you came with me. You could catch up on some sleep-"

Law felt himself nearly twitch. "I believe Shachi and I can handle Eustass-ya for a while by ourselves. I'll find you later."

Law quickly steered his horse away, tugging Eustass's reign lightly to get his horse to follow. Law was relieved he managed to get away from Penguin before he decided Law _really_ needed to sleep, otherwise he would never get away from his stubborn friend.

"Did you just run away from your subordinate?" He heard Eustass snort.

"I merely just left him. We are on a time limit to get to the castle so the early we sleep the quicker we can awaken." Law denied, after all he wasn't going to admit to the redhead he just retreated him one of his well wishing friends.

"Captain you know I could easily look after the assassin." Law nearly groaned when he heard Shachi start up. "The shadows under your eyes look worse. We could go back, I'll take Bepo with me and we can both keep an eye on this guy while you rest."

He could already picture Eustass' smirk, so restraining a groan he glanced back. "I'm perfectly fine Shachi, I always have shadows under my eyes."

"But Captain-"

Law managed to block out the next whine, shaking his head bitterly.

"Excuse me ,sir?"

Kid paused in his sniggering when he heard a little girl's voice interrupting his thoughts about the quack doctor running away, he spotted her beside Law's horse which had slowed down to a halt as she held up a bouquet of flowers, smiling softly. The quack doctor was offering her a friendly smile which startled Kid a bit, usually used to that insincere or smug one and surprisingly the friendly smile looked... Nice...

Kid twitched, shaking his head in disgust before looking over at Trafalgar who was listening to the girl speak.

"Is something wrong?" The Captain asked, his eyes were inspecting her, flickering over her before stilling.

He was gathering his thoughts, Kid noted, with just one glance over. Kid did the same, trying to mentally note anything interesting about the girl but there was nothing of importance, just another ordinary brat.

"I'm selling flowers for my grandfather, he is sick and I want to get some money to buy him medicine." The little girl frowned but it quickly changed, a smile back on her face as she gazed up at Law. "Would you like to buy some sir?"

Law leaned back, Kid knew he would say no, they didn't have the time for this, one thing Penguin was right about was that they had a strict time limit and a lot of ground to cover. All Law would say was no, maybe add in a 'sorry' and they would be off, leaving the girl to sell her flowers desperately.

"Fortunately I happen to be a doctor. If you would like I could look over your grandfather?"

Wait what?! "Really?!" The girl beamed before frowning. "But I don't have any money to pay you... I..."

"I happen to need someone to help me around town. You could help me out with that instead?" Law offered, making the girl squeal in delight.

"Really?! Of course! I'll take you anywhere you would like!" She cried out, beginning to move away eagerly. "I'll take you back to my house! I can cook you something nice while you look at my grandfather!"

"That is generous of you, thank you but if you are short on food you do not need to." Law smiled, Kid hearing Shachi's whine but either the Captain didn't hear it or ignored it.

"I insist!"

"**Woohoo!"** They heard Shachi cheer.

* * *

"Here we are! We have a fence we can tie your horses to!" The girl smiled, watching Law and Shachi work while Kid carefully slipped off the horse, his hands still bound.

He didn't topple over which was a good sign he noted once he had planted both feet firmly on the ground. His hands however did seemed to catch the girl's attention though which he spotted when she gasped.

"Are you okay?! Do you need help?! How did you get handcuffed?!"

"It's fine." He glanced over to see Trafalgar smiled reassuringly. "It was just a dare between a few friends, his was to see how he would cope being handcuffed for a whole day."

**Damn that fucking Trafalgar.**

"...Oh... Okay..." The girl nodded, looking unsure but accept it as she rushed towards the door. "Well this is my house! Well my grandfather's house! His name is Bokuden!" Then she froze. "Oh I never told you my name! I'm so rude! I'm Apis."

"A pleasure to meet you Apis-ya, I am Law, this is Eustass-ya and Shachi."

She nodded, smiling brightly at each of them and entered the house while they followed, Kid scanned the house, spotting the kitchen through into the next room as they entered the living room, he spotted a frail looking old man lying on the couch, looking pale and exhausted, he was probably on his last legs, Kid noted. Law moved towards him immediately, checking over him as he glanced at Apis who looked concerned.

"This is your Grandfather correct? Bokuden?"

"Yes, will he be okay?"

Law nodded, making Kid frown. "I believe he should be. He seems to just have a fever but I will continue checking over him just in case."

"Okay, well I promised to make you dinner! So I'll go do that while you look after my Grandfather." Apis smiled, heading towards the kitchen, Kid still managed to here her talking though. "Grandfather hasn't been hungry for it at the moment but I hope you are!"

"I'll eat anything right now." Shachi laughed as he sat on the couch, turning to glare at Kid. "And you should sit out of the way. Far away from me and the Captain."

"Sorry, am I scaring you?" Kid mocked as he sat down, relaxing into the couch.

"You wish." Shachi sneered.

Suddenly though a black smoke coughed out of the kitchen, startling the three as Apis emerged carrying four plates with some dry, black creature shriveled up on the plate. Kid grimaced, he was sure the gruel back in the mines would taste better than this thing, and had it really been okay that she had finished making dinner that quickly?

"You have all been so kind so I hope you'll like this." Apis beamed, handing out the plates to each of them before sitting beside Law on the floor. "I tried really hard and made it by myself. I believe the taste has been improved since last time."

He heard Law mutter 'last time' before turning his attention over to the oldest brat.

"You said you would eat anything right?" Kid grumbled at Shachi, who looked reluctant to try it.

"I'll taste it for the Captain! Not for you!" Shachi snapped back before shovelling a fork full into his mouth and swallowing, Kid noticed he and Law waited, hoping for a good sign, well in Kid's case a bad sign, maybe the kid poisoned the bastard after all, but Shachi gave a light nod before scooping up another fork full. "Actually really good."

"Really?!" Apis squealed, delighted.

"Yeah!" Shachi grinned.

He and Law eyed each other wearily before the quack doctor nodded. "He isn't dead so I guess it should be fine."

With that Kid took a generous fork full and swallowed it.

* * *

Law had lost track of how many glasses of water he drank, gulping down the fluid greedily, once the glass was empty again he slumped, panting heavily as he watched Shachi somehow finish everyone's plates much to his disgust. The assassin was sprawled across the floor, having drank several jugs of water while Apis was complaining she had added too much salt in, apologizing relentlessly.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to cook." Law admitted reluctantly after he regained himself. "I don't trust Shachi to cook either. Eustass-ya?"

Eustass nodded wearily. "I can cook. At least better than the kid, though I doubt that would be difficult."

"True, Shachi I want you to go buy this medicine." He shoved the note up into Shachi's hand who frowned and swallowed. "It will help Apis-ya's grandfather."

"Why should you let the assassin cook? He could poison you!"

"If I survived this I can survive that." Law chuckled, earning a snort from the redhead.

"I'm still amazed the brat survived four plates of it." He heard Eustass say from the kitchen.

"But there are knives in there!" Shachi protested.

"Then you better get the medicine quickly. Apis-ya would you be so kind to show him the way?"

"Of course." Apis nodded, heading towards the door.

As they left Law overheard Apis mention 'assassin' making him groan as he moved to sit nearby the elderly man.

"I have to admit I'm surprised your helping that girl without anything in return." Eustass was leaning against the doorway, watching him curiously. "And your trusting me to cook for you? I could poison you."

"If you poison me you would have to get past the guards who came with us all this way, and even if you escaped them you would be hunted down again and executed, or imprisoned back in the mines." Law pointed out. "Besides, I got us a free map."

Eustass rolled his eyes. "I think you're just a big softy at heart."

Law chuckled. "Well don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation."

"Do you think I would ever do such a thing to you?"

"Quite happily."

"You're breaking my heart Trafalgar, here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Don't worry, we'll be clothes shopping together soon."

"Ah, the one true way to bond together." He saw Eustass laugh before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Law made sure to check over Apis' grandfather before sitting on the couch and leaning back. Everything was calm, much calmer and quieter than it had been for days, usually the camp would be noisy, filled with laughter, arguments and tension from having an assassin around, they would always be on guard if Eustass was anywhere near Law, which was pretty much all the time.

With an exhausted sigh he felt his body relax into the lumpy cushions which were still much better than the ground which was usually hard and harsh against him.

And without realising it, he dozed off.

* * *

It was cute how damned trusting Trafalgar was but then again his subordinates had pointed out how tired he was way too many times. Kid had been waiting for Trafalgar to doze off as soon as things got too quiet and calm and soon loomed over him, lining the chef's knife up to his neck.

He wasn't going to bother poisoning him, not with the perfect opportunity right here, sleeping in front of him.

The doctor had gotten him out of the mines, so he might as well give him a swift, clean death as a reward. Not even Kid was sure how much longer he would have survived. Quickly he glanced over the Captain, noting how peaceful he looked making him smirk, Trafalgar was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be disturbed as long as he cut deep and quickly enough.

So with that he lowered the blade, moving his arm to give a long and large slice across the doctor's neck.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

_I apologize for the wait compared to my last chapter, I hope this chapter will make up for it but to me I seemed to be struggling to write up this chapter. Every time I started and tried to finish it, the chapter just seemed wrong. The seemed to be the best I could get, I am not too sure what it is so if anyone could give me advice that would be wonderful._

_Other than that I hope everyone had a good summer holiday, and hope you enjoy the chapter._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Oi Trafalgar." Law heard Eustass call, so he glanced up to stare at the redhead who spoke quietly, many of the guards were asleep for the night, some only up on watch while Law checked over the assassin's hand, the idiot had managed to smash a bottle in it, embedding a few glass shards into his hand leaving Law to fix the mess, being the least drunk here apart from the night patrollers._

"_What's wrong Eustass-ya?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead._

"_I've asked several times now but you don't give me a straight answer. Who the hell is this fiancé of your King's that's made me his champion? And why me?"_

_Law rolled his eyes, of course Eustass wouldn't take a hint and drop it already, but with a reluctant sigh he spoke. "The fiancé is a young noble from the North, the King and his fiancé's father are old friends and so agreed to have a match between them-"_

"_So this guy isn't marrying the King willingly?" _

_Law felt wearily and would normally be more cautious about answering such a question, but despite being the least drunk he was still intoxicated enough to answer. _

"_At first it was a willing marriage, they became good friends then lovers, but..." Law frowned, his thoughts growing darker which he hastily shoved away. "...An accident happened and there was a fall out."_

"_He doesn't want to marry over a fall out?" Eustass raised his eyebrow. "Can't the King just apologize?"_

_Law offered a sad smile. "I don't believe an apology can fix this Eustass-ya, unfortunately."_

_The assassin snorted. "Must have been some argument." _

"_They both regret how things turned out but it's not something so easily fixed." Law bit his lip, finally finished fixing the assassin's hand. "There, now go sleep off that alcohol, we leave early tomorrow."_

_The redhead grumbled as he stumbled over to his 'spot' as he declared it. "You're no fun quack doctor." _

"_I warned you not to get drunk remember? So it's not my fault if you wake up with a hangover."_

* * *

Law twitched when he woke up to a shout, it was a familiar, hate filled scream but it didn't suit, that tone with that voice didn't suit at all. So he forced his heavy eyelids open, spotting a bickering pair, one cradling a hand to his head while the other held his own hand gingerly.

Law realised he must have fallen asleep, after all Shachi was back and he felt groggy and worse than before. There was an odd stinging at his throat too, it was thin and sharp making him frown as he gingerly touched his neck, a wet feeling slipped over his fingers which he raised up, noticing the blood. He then scowled, noticing the pair clenching and raising their fists. Did they not remember this wasn't their house? Smoothly though he approached the pair, frowning when he arrived in front of them.

"Shachi. Eustass-ya. Stop it." Law ordered, he felt himself scowl.

Shachi turned to protest. "He tried to kill you Captain! We need to take him back to the mines before he does it again!"

Eustass let out an low growl. **"Like fuck I'm going back there-"**

"**You deserve it-"**

Law felt his patience wane and with that he reached out, grasped and smacked both their thick skulls together, hoping they would finally shut up.

Law gave an insincere smile to the pair, who had frozen, thankfully stunned and quiet for the moment. "Now, Apis-ya dear." He glanced over at her, the girl was hiding behind the couch, looking nervous. "Give your grandfather three spoonfuls of that medicine once a day, one in the morning, afternoon and night. Over time that should help treat him." He then turned his attention to the pair who were starting to awaken from their stupor. "And how about us three go and get those clothes now, unless Eustass-ya you want to wear rags for the next few weeks."

The redhead grumbled but made no protest, other than glaring at Shachi who glared right back.

"Captai-"

Law quickly interrupted. "No."

And quickly he turned away and strode out the house, though managed to thank the girl for her hospitality. 

* * *

"Oi, quit staring before I cut out your eyes."

"I'm watching you to make sure you don't attack the Captain again." The brat sneered.

Kid glanced over at Trafalgar who was walking a bit ahead. "Trafalgar, how do you get your mutt to stop watching me?"

"I'm not a mutt!" He barked.

"You acting like one."

His ear caught Trafalgar mutter something about his sword but that just left Kid confused, so tilted his head.

"You have a sword?"

The Captain glanced back, puzzled. "Of course I do."

"I've never seen you with one." Kid persisted, he hasn't seen so much as a single blade on this guy.

"Bepo has been carrying it for me."

Kid could only think of one sword that the giant carried, a long black sheathed sword making him choke. "You can carry that thing?!"

"Aww, he looks so confused." He heard the mutt tease.

"What was that you bastard?" Kid growled, glaring over at the brunette.

"Stop it. We're here." Trafalgar called, showing them the clothes shop. "And yes Eustass-ya, I can carry it." He sounded amused but Kid was too busy feeling relieved.

Finally he could get out of these rags. 

* * *

Kid had been genially surprised, he found something quite similar to what he used to wear in the shop and it fit him perfectly, a large dark brown coat, his old one used to be red though, which he missed but this seemed even better, he had slipped his right arm into it and relaxed at the soft material, it was foreign, completely foreign to him. He didn't bother with a shirt, it was warm enough in Dressrosa so instead he picked a pair of trousers, black with yellow prints with a bright blue sash and belt.

Sure he picked out a few more clothes but this seemed the best, along with the pair of goggles on his head which finally pushed his hair back up, at first he had been forced to tie it back most of the time but now it was rightfully back in it's place.

What was more surprising was that Trafalgar really did pay for everything, even all the accessories he gathered up for himself, which was good since he had no money to begin with. Really he was relying on Trafalgar for everything, which disgusted him.

"Find what you like?" He spotted Trafalgar sitting on a chair while the brat sat next to him, arms crossed and scowling.

"Depends, did I get rid of all that cash you had?" Kid raised a brow, grinning.

His 'escort' snorted. "Not even close Eustass-ya, and besides, it would take days for you to do so."

"Huh? But theses were fucking expensive asshole." Kid felt himself sneer, earning a chuckle.

"Not enough for a dent yet I'm afraid, maybe when we get to the capital." Trafalgar looked amused as he stood up, heading towards the door before looking back. "Remember to pick everything up by the way."

Kid smirked. "Not carrying anything Trafalgar?"

"I paid for it." He supplied, but Kid just continued smirking.

"Are you sure your arms aren't just too weak?"

Trafalgar offered another insincere smile. "Suppose you'll just have to carry everything for me for now on huh Eustass-ya?"

"If it makes you feel better."

His smirk widened at the mutt's growl from behind him. 

* * *

Shachi quickly made an excuse of putting the supplies away that they had bought while the Captain and the _assassin_ settled down. The _assassin_ sat next to his Captain, thankfully Penguin and Bepo were with them though, Shachi could trust that they could keep the Captain safe, and maybe they would even spot the cut across their Captain's neck.

For now though Shachi knew what he had to do. He quickly entered his room, found his bag and dug through it, pulling out a small den den mushi with a green shell and glasses. The dial didn't last long, a familiar voice reaching his ears.

"Hello?"

"Monet? It's Shachi, from-"

"I know who you are Shachi. Is there a problem?" Monet's voice asked him, making him frown.

He didn't want to go behind his Captain's back like this, but it was for his own good. He didn't seem to see how dangerous the _assassin_ was, and with the _assassin_ always by his Captain's side he was in constant danger. Mentally he apologized to him, but knew this was for the best.

"Yes, the assassin, Eustass Kid, tried to murder my Captain today, I managed to stop him but I only just made it..."

"Did Law not stop him?" Monet questioned.

Shachi answered reluctantly. "...Truthfully the Captain hasn't been resting properly, he had sent me on an errand and must have fallen asleep while I was gone, because I came back to find the assassin with a blade at my Captain's neck while he was asleep..."

The den den mushi frowned. "That does seem like a problem." Then it smiled again and licked it lips. "Luckily it can be sorted out. Eustass Kid won't prove to be a problem ever again. For anyone."

"...The Captain-"

"Don't worry Shachi, no one will be angry." Monet's voice was soothing, nearly making him visibly relax. "We will take care of everything but first, I need you to tell me _everything_." 

* * *

Law frowned suspiciously when Eustass sat a cup of coffee down on the table in front of him, sitting beside him afterwards. Wearily he raised an eyebrow at the redhead who ignored him, taking a sip of his own before grunting.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're worried about." He supplied, but Law just continued to frown at him.

"I do remember you tried to kill me earlier Eustass-ya, don't think I had forgotten."

"It wasn't personal." The redhead grumbled and Law felt his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"...Are you... Trying to apologize?"

Eustass snorted. "Don't read too much into it. I just thought you would like some coffee."

Law hummed, feeling an amused smile creep up on him. "Of course."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Eustass spoke up, though Law noticed he glanced over at Penguin, noting he was dozing in his chair lightly.

Eustass seemed to shake his head, sighing and rubbing the back of his skull, he looked uncomfortable now. "Look, the only reason I tried was because if I failed this stupid tournament I would get sent back to the mines. It seemed like an opportunity and out of habit I took it."

"Out of habit?" Law questioned, tilting his head to get a better view of the assassin.

"Back in the mines people killed each other, a lot. It meant more supplies would get shared out, blankets, food, clothes. " He spotted Eustass frown, looking exhausted. "Nobody trusted each other... We were always on alert and the only contact most of us got was by fucking each other. It wasn't the same though, you couldn't even fall asleep next to them since they might cut your throat."

Law came to a realisation. "You had sex with those people because you were... Lonely..."

Eustass snorted but he spotted Law's smirk. "Ha! Don't be a fucking idiot! They were just entertainment for when I got bored."

"You just don't like being alone, do you?" Law teased lightly, earning a groan.

"I buy you coffee and this is the thanks I get."

Law smiled as he took a sip. "With my money of course."

"Of course." Eustass rolled his eyes.

**.:End of Chapter:.**


End file.
